The western fortress
by icegirljenni
Summary: Rin protests Sesshomaru's decision when a certain event takes place. One shot of Rin-Sess story for a contest. My first attempt on humor genre


_Good mothers not only tell us how to live - they show us. _

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The depictions of the characters in this story are completely fictitious. In no way does this represent the views or the story arcs as envisaged by the original copyright owners of this franchise and its characters. The ownership if the characters and the original concept are sole properties of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>The Western Fortress<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin's heavy footsteps are heard in Sesshoumaru's study; he ignores it quite well and continues the discussions with the other lords. As soon as the lady reaches the study's entrance a small quarrel can be heard. Jaken, the demon lord's most loyal servant is trying his best to stop the lady from entering.<p>

Sesshoumaru keeps his composure, sure the sounds are getting louder and it's affecting the discussions, but he could tell that everyone is pretending they have heard nothing.

Before the Taiyoukai can press on with the next issue, the doors of his study room are being pushed hard enough that it hits the wall, the contact make a loud sound. Everyone in the study turns to see the rather furious western lady standing at the door frame.

The Northern, Southern and Eastern Lords gulp nervously. Their eyes roll from the lady to the Western Lord. Rin, the human girl, who has become the official mate of Sesshoumaru is known to be a sweet girl whose smile never leaves her face. But today these lords are lucky enough to have witnessed the other side of the human girl.

"Rin, an important discussion is going on in here. Let's ..."

The girl cuts her mate's sentence short. "No." Sesshoumaru frowns, his golden eyes widen a little and fixes firmly on his wife. Rin has never interrupted whenever he was on duty and so he is kind of curious of the thing that she wishes to talk about.

Looking at the Western Lady's face, the lords know best not to stay for too long. The three of them rise from their chairs and bow to the Western Lord.

"I believe we have covered most of the issues today. We shall resume the discussions tomorrow then," says the Northern Lord. He takes the nod from Sesshoumaru as the cue for him to move on.

"Good day, my lady." With that the Northern Lord followed by the Eastern and Southern Lords walk past Rin and leave the study. Jaken closes the study door and flees as fast as his legs allow him to.

Rin exhales and makes her way in front of Sesshoumaru's desk and takes her seat. Her right leg crosses the top of her left while her arms are crossed around her chest. Her large hazelnut eyes are glued at the Taiyoukai's face.

Sesshoumaru almost chuckles, Rin may be angry at this moment, but she is extremely adorable. Red cheeks and that grumpy face makes him just want to kiss the girl until her anger evaporates.

"Rin, what's the matter?" He asks calmly, never attempting to stir his lady's emotions.

"I want to protest!" Rin hisses. The Taiyoukai arches his brows in surprise.

"To protest what, Rin?" He asks calmly yet again.

"Against your permission to allow the children to go on the trip," she presses firmly with her tone slightly raised.

"They have returned I suppose?" Sesshoumaru carefully inquires.

"Yes, but without your loyal general. Inuyasha brought them back." The demon lord's brows knitted in confusion. He remains silent and waiting the girl to provide more details.

Rin rises, pressing both her hands on the desk and pushes her body forward towards the Western Lord.

"Your son stole your Tenseiga and your daughters knocked down the general who was assigned to guard them in the middle of the trip. They then took Ah-Un and headed out to Inuyasha's place." At this point Rin finds it quite hard to speak calmly, she is close to shouting.

"They what-?" Sesshoumaru's eyes widen, bewildered by the new information. Rin removes her hands from the table and stamps her feet. She walks to the taiyoukai's side with both of her hands clutching into fists.

"Your son for some reason was able to wield the Tenseiga and accidentally revived a demon in the forest. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango are all having a tough time to take down the number of demons your son revived." Rin inhales trying to control her anger.

"I feel so sorry to trouble Inuyasha. Judging by his facial expression he sure is not happy." Sesshoumaru rises and wraps his arms around Rin. He kisses the top of his mate's head and strokes her back to comfort her.

"You should have listened to me, never allow them to go without our supervision." Sesshoumaru nods, his hands continuing to stroke his wife's back.

"Yes, they will not be in any trip anymore without us around." The Taiyoukai ensures to his mate, but couldn't help to smirk. "I never expected that they would do things like this."

Rin pulls away slightly from Sesshoumaru and glares at him. "Your son steals your sword and you know nothing about it?"

The taiyoukai shakes his head. "I am not aware of that, Rin."

The girl sighs, "I have to say his bravery is all inherited from you. Like father like son." Rin looks away, but presses her body closer to the demon lord's.

"That's true but your daughters certainly inherited your intelligence." Sesshoumaru smirks as Rin cocks her head up, staring confused.

"Only your daughters are able to knock down my powerful general. This has to be the most amazing news I have ever heard in my life." Sesshoumaru chuckles out loud while Rin sends him a pouting look.

"Chinami and Rinami are your daughters too!" Rin pounds on Sesshoumaru's chest with her fists, dissatisfied.

"And Aito is your son too, Rin. So this is all fair." He catches the girl's hands and stops her from pounding. He then cups the girl's face to catch her lips for a long kiss.

"Looks like we are making amazing children," Sesshoumaru smirks at Rin who's glaring at her husband before he scoops the girl up and walks into their bed chamber.

"Wait!" Rin is panicking by the taiyoukai's actions. "What do you think you are doing?"

Sesshoumaru lays the girl on the bed as he climbs on top of her. He inches his face closer to her left ear and whispers softly with lust.

"To make more amazing children," without being able to protest, Sesshoumaru has already sneaked his hands around Rin's back and untied her obi. Unable to think how to react next, her kimono has been taken off and Sesshoumaru's lips have already conquered her mind.

Outside of the chamber, Lady Mother, who is about to knock on the door decides to turn away as the scent of lust and mating slices into the air.

"This is going to be a long evening." She smirks and walks away from her son's bed chamber.

Aito, Chinami and Rinami, who were waiting at the garden rush to their grandmother's side as soon as Lady Mother approaches. She settles down on a bench taking the twin girls onto her lap.

"Oba-san," the twins address. "Is mother still angry?" Lady Mother rocks while pushing the twins close into her arms. Aito is standing in front of her.

"Nope, she will be fine tomorrow. Your father will know how to fix this." The twins raise their arms high up and cheer while the boy sighs in relief. The twins start to sing while the boy and Lady Mother clap their hands and sing along.

The lords who are resting in the main hall of the Western Fortress can hear the sounds of the children singing.

"The Western Fortress is always so lively." The Southern Lord states as the other two lords nod in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong> Hey guys! Another one shot from me :D This time I try to drop hurt/comfort genre and pick up a new genre, humor.

I hope I am not doing that bad.

Another thing is I have never forgotten my other stories. I have problem with my beta reader, he is moving around too much and so all of my chapters update are still with him. I have to be honest he has not checking it yet (O_O) I hope you guys be patient with my fiance ya? (n_n)

Thanks to DivineRose91 for her great help in beta-ing and set up my summary. Arigatou guzaimas :-)

Have a wonderful Sunday guys! Cheers!


End file.
